Hows My Driving?
by JBehrsGurl
Summary: Suki Vegas is new to the scene, and Dom and the gang give her a hard time... I'm horrible at these... Plz Read!
1. Act A Fool

Title: Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and a few original characters! Summary: Suki Vegas has grown up and known about cars all her life. She wants to change the entire street racing scene, but what happens when things get difficult? Rating: R (Language and Violence, blah blah.) NOTE: This is NOT the Suki from the 2 Fast 2 Furious movie, this is my own Suki, I just love that name and her car rocks the boat.  
  
The Car: . jpg . jpg  
  
...You think twelve gon catch me, GIMMIE A BREAK  
  
I'm super-charged with the hide-away license plate  
  
It seems they wanna finger print me and gimmie some years  
  
They'll only get one finger while I'm shifting gears...  
  
You're intrigued. It's coo, I feel ya. It's not like I thought you woulda just came around here once and not thought about returning. Downtown L.A. is the place to be at night, when the lights are dimmed and the wind is cool, when it's quiet and clear. That's when they roll up, the street racers.  
  
When I was younger I would watch from the sidelines. I'd watch my brother's tires spin, sending up black clouds that stung my eyes and pierced my nose. When he wasn't racing I'd sit in the back of his Supra and watch the bright colors of competing racers fly by the window at maximum speed. I loved it, I loved the smell, the atmosphere. I loved everything about cars and racing and interiors, the first thing my brother taught me about cars was the inside. He told me it didn't matter how the car looked, as long as it flew past that finish line, you didn't have to worry.  
  
I on the other hand was all into looks, I could care less about the speed, or how many NOS cylinders it could hold. When my brother first brought home a stripped rusted hunk of junk I thought he was insane. But we worked every day on that scrap of metal. It was amazing to see how his whole personality changed when he was talking about cars. Soon it was ready to roll and off to the races we went. His girlfriend, Lorena, thought he was crazy. Yet every time his front wheels skidded past that finish line she cheered and covered his face with kisses.  
  
Why am I telling you this? Why should you care?  
  
It's because of my brother Tobias that I do what I do today. I race. My beauty, my Hot Pink S2000 with double wishbone suspension, a six-speed short throw manual gearbox, leather interior.  
  
...Hydraulics all around so I shake the ride  
  
We go FRONT, BACK AND SIDE TO SIDE, WHAT...  
  
Okay, okay. I'll stop. You get the point.  
  
I grew up as my big brothers shadow, I was there when papa kicked him out, and I was there when momma let him back in. I never left his side. If he went, than so did I. I was lucky to have a brother who respected his little sister as much as he did. Everything was perfect, or so I thought.  
  
You get to a point in life where there's a turning point. You don't want it, you don't even know when it's coming. But it comes, and you just have to ride it through. Just as I had when my brother was hit in the rear during a routine race and was sent flying sideways where he tumbled over six times and burst into flames.  
  
I was there. I saw it all. It didn't even occur to me at 14 years old that my brother was gone. I watched as the crowd roared over to try and aide my brother out as he screamed for help. I let Lorena hold me while I stood in shock and landed up comforting her. When it was over, my brother best friend Rob took us home. Then he off, screeching down the street in search of the blue Skyline that drove my brother to his death. At the time I was glad, glad to know that someone was getting revenge.  
  
I'm gonna skip to five years later, it's still me. I'm still standing in the sidelines with Lorena, who swore to watch over me as Tobias had. My parents were shit, I lived with Lorena. It was cool, until I told her I wanted to start racing, I told her that standing on the sides as eye candy wasn't enough. I was ready for the big time, so when we packed up and moved to a new part of town, where it was said to be hot and swimming with dough. I knew this was it.  
  
...Just bought me and my cars all some brand new shoes  
  
And the people just stare so I LOVE TO PARK IT  
  
And I just put a computer in the glove compartment  
  
With the petal to the floor, radar in the GRILLE  
  
TV in the middle of my STEERING WHEEL  
  
It's my car's birthday so we BLOWIN THEM CANDLES  
  
More speakers in the trunk than my ride can handle  
  
Got my name in the headrest, read it and weep  
  
NOS tank in the back, camel hair on the seat...  
  
And so here I am. Sitting here behind the wheel of my fully loaded baby and ready for anything. In reality I was scared shitless and Lorena was makin my ears bleed with all her safety issue shit.  
  
"Rena, it's coo. Chill. I ain't gonna take a nose dive like Toby." I snubbed. Big mistake.  
  
Her eyes pierced my skin, "I have nothing to say to you right now Suki." She whispered, "I have nothing to say." She shook her head and exited my car.  
  
"Que lata?" I called back playful, only to receive her favorite finger.  
  
I stood up out my car, my tight black leather pants hugging me in all the right places. I ran my fingers through my long dark hair and eyed the crowd. I knew a lot of the people here, I needed to find a respectable team to race before I would get things under way. Besides, it was my birthday dammit. I deserved this.  
  
...I got my eyes wide shut and my trunk wide open  
  
Did donuts last week and the streets still smoking  
  
See, I'm off that anti-freeze and my car is TIPSY  
  
Off the off ramp doin about a hundred and fifty  
  
Rollin through East Pernium, on way to Ben Heel  
  
Slide a five to the junkie to clean my windshield  
  
Got the whole crew ridin and we startin SHIT  
  
I even got a trailer hitch with the barbeque pit  
  
Now all you wanna do is get drunk and pout  
  
Plus your new name is Fire cuz we stomped you out...  
  
"Aye Juan, whats new?" I came up behind an old friend and played nice.  
  
"Nothing much, just chillaxin, you?"  
  
"Hopin ta make some money tonight." I grinned, flashing my pearly whites.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
"Nah, for real." He shook his head.  
  
"I am." I snapped.  
  
He laughed, "Girl, you ain't even raced a day in your life. What make syou think-"  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to? Who installed those flow masters for you last week? Who helped you out when your Tired ass Acura started topping out at 110?" I fumed. This was ridiculous!  
  
He watched me through my tantrum before he looked behind him to fetch Lorena, "What you think?" He asked her. At this point I knew it was over, no way would she agree.  
  
But before she could speak, five of the sweetest cars came zooming by.  
  
"Toretto!" The crowd yelled.  
  
"Toretto?" I asked no on in particular.  
  
Juan smiled, "You don't ask me if you can race baby, you ask him." He pointed to a red Mazda.  
  
Well, if that's how its gonna be. Than fine. I started to walk over to the man called Toretto.  
  
...If the bottles all gone and your eyes are red  
  
BOY whatcha gon do? ACT A FOOL... 


	2. Worthy

Apparently you don't approach Mr. Toretto without permission from his guards. I about had a fit arguing with this huge burly biker looking guy named Vince. He was about as polite as Mr. Grouch from Sesame Street. Oh, excuse me while I stick an air freshener to your can Mr. Grouch!  
  
"Get your hands off me you sorry excuse for a-"  
  
"Yo, alright miss thang. You've got my attention. What do you want?" A deep voice rose above my protests against the barbarian.  
  
My sight traveled from my opponent to my new target. My god. He was huge! He was like Mr. Universe 2003! I wonder if this guy could make Arnold run for his money? Whoa, what does a girl have to do to get a piece of that!? And as if spoken to, there she was. His little senorita chiquita, she wrapped an arm around his waist as he did likewise to her. Judging from the death glares she was charging my way I was guessing they were an item.  
  
I struggled to find my voice, "I wanna race."  
  
The crowd burst out laughing. Assholes.  
  
"You." He pointed at me, "Want to race?" He looked me over, my eyes darted to his girl to make sure this was appropriate. It wasn't.  
  
"What makes you think you can keep up little girl? Just cuz you got a skimpy little top and skin tight pants don't give you any more points than the rest of us." She sneered, "Where's your ride at anyways?"  
  
I spun on my heels and walked back to my car, hoping that they would follow. They did, thank god. I know if they hadn't followed I wouldn't have had the guts to turn back around and ask them to come see. I was hoping to hear gasps and awes and "Wow! You're car is bitchin!" –Okay, okay. Maybe that last statement is a little over the top but shit! It would have been better than what they did say!  
  
"We don't race Barbie wheels Skipper, might wanna call Ken and ask him for a ride home." Toretto's girlfriend laughed.  
  
"Why? You scared I might make you eat my dust?" I snapped back.  
  
NOW I had the crowd gasping. Psh, gee. Thanks a lot.  
  
She stomped over to my face, her nose almost touching my own. I held my breath, afraid to let the air out my lungs. She was an intimidating bitch she was! Her eyes glared harder and right before she was most likely about to sock it to me sideways, she changed her mind.  
  
"Alright. Warm it up pumpkin, see you at the start line." And with that, she walked off…  
  
I'd like to tell you I won. But I didn't. I'd like to tell you that one more inch and that money would have been mine. But I can't. I'd like to tell you that I made this girl whither in my wake. But again, I can't. Why? Because I didn't even get to race! There I was, engine revving, adrenaline all wired up, and this chicken was already off racing in another set! She had lied, she made me think she was off to the start –well she was but… I mean, she was but with different racers, she had no intention of racing me. Just out of spite I bet.  
  
My rage was beyond normal capacity, my ears were pumping with blood, my fists were clenched so tight my knuckles turned white. Was it so HARD to just give me a chance?! I decided right then that no one was going to give me a chance. This was the big leagues and even my brother had to start at the bottom. But I'm not my brother am I?  
  
I jumped into the driver seat of my Honda S2000 and revved up the engine, the back sending up clouds of exhaust and sparks of pure power. I was worthy, I knew I was. I just had to make them SEE that.  
  
The next line of cars was already about to boost off, I had no idea who was racing, nor did I care. All I knew was that I was going to fly past that finish line first, even if I had to start from the back. Even if I didn't cash in my share of the bet money, they could kiss my ass, even if I did win I wouldn't take the money. Those bastards were gonna pay for laughing at me.  
  
As the racers roared their mufflers and the skanky girl at the front raised her arms up above her head, I was just idling my motor around the corner, causing a few people to shout in wonder. The race was started, the cars zoomed off in attempt to reach the finish line a quarter mile down the road. As the racers all shifted their gears and pressed their foot to the accelerator, I released my first tank of NOS and flew by to catch up. Hearing only the beat of my own heart, I passed one, two, three of the competitors, I charged forward to the Red Mazda, almost at it's tail.  
  
I was so sure I was going to win, so positive that this was it. This was —whoa! Than it hit me, that wasn't just a Red Mazda, that was HIS Mazda, Toretto himself was in this race, and I was going to beat him! I shifted gears and pressed on, determined to pass this guy up, he couldn't be THAT good of a racer, I bet the only reason he won was because everyone was too afraid to actually beat him. He might, after all, kick their asses. But I didn't care, bring on the abuse baby, cuz I was going to won. I HAD to win. I pressed my thumb down to the second NOS tank release button and flew past him, I screamed in triumph, I was going to win! I was…  
  
NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
I underestimated my NOS ability, because just as I was about 50 feet from the finish line, he pressed his NOS and zoomed past me like the fuckin' wind. I wanted to scream, shout, maybe throw a couple things, but I wouldn't let my anger shine through. Damn him and his winning streak. I HAD to see what was under that hood.  
  
I swerved to a stop beside the Mazda and stepped out of the car. Defiant as I am –which has gotten me into more fights than I can count using my fingers AND my toes, I stepped up to Mr. Torretto himself.  
  
"Do you know how much trouble you could be in if I allowed it?" He said with a smirk on his face. I could tell he was impressed, but nonetheless, he was still angry.  
  
I shrugged, "I still deemed myself worthy didn't I?" I really should bite my tongue next time.  
  
He laughed, LAUGHED! Gah, what a butthole.  
  
"What makes you worthy? You didn't win."  
  
"I almost did." I snap.  
  
He laughs harder, "Honey, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told the last person who said something along the lines of that." He stole a look over his shoulder to glance at a guy behind him. The guy –I swear, looked like he belonged on the beach waxing a board rather than standing along side all these cars.  
  
"It doesn't matter whether you win by an inch or a mile. Winnings, winning." Toretto said.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I just thought I'd give it a try." I sighed and went back to my car.  
  
"Wait." The surfer guy called out, he went to Toretto.  
  
Then Toretto turned around, "Monday morning, Toretto's auto shop, be there and we'll talk." He nod, "You can thank Brian for that." He pointed to the surfer guy.  
  
I nodded and went home. 


	3. Garage

Bright and early did I come zooming up to that garage. The sun was blazing on my skin the whole way there, making me a nice toasty color. My car on the other hand, was about two seconds from over heating.  
  
"Dammit!" I yelled when I saw steam erupting from under the hood.  
  
My little scene caused Mr. Universe and his posse to come out the garage and see what was going on. I smiled as wide and politely as I could, my teeth grinding and my hands clenched. I was really pissed that this was my first real appearance in front of -The Team- and my *worthy* car was being a shit.  
  
"Having troubles there little lady?" Dom grinned like a wolf, wiping his greased hands on a rag.  
  
I took a deep breath and counted to ten, "Nope. No troubles here." I rocked back and forth on my heels, "I was just about to-" and low and behold! My car backfired. REALLY loud may I add. REALLLLY. I think I jumped five feet in the air actually. Of course this set everyone off into hysterics. Funny. Ha. Ha. Laugh it off big boys, laugh it off.  
  
"Oh look, Barbie's car went boom!" Toretto's lady teased. I was two seconds from walking over to kick her ass -even though it was probably MY ass she'd be kicking, when I saw. A gorgeous sex god.  
  
"Dom, I can't find the Mazda decals. I promised Kelly I'd have her car ready by noon and it's 11." He checked his watch than wiped his hands on the back of his jeans.  
  
His dark hair was shaved close, a buzz cut. His eyes were piercing blue, his face was perfection. Ever see that Mountain Dew commercial where the guy does all those weird spinning tricks with his car to get his drink back? Yea, I swear that was him. I almost asked him. But that would mean I knew how to speak and function properly, at the moment I didn't even think I knew how to breathe. I let out a big whoosh through my mouth, ahh, there we go!  
  
Dom saw my reaction -damn him, and looked back to the sex god, "Vito, c'mere." He grinned summoning him over, "What do you think?" He pointed at me.  
  
Sex God (aKa, Vito) glanced my way and smirked, "Wha? Barbie's car go boom?"  
  
"Thank you!" Dom's woman cheered and high fived Vito. Damn her.  
  
Vito recovered quickly after a look from Dom, he cleared his throat and came over to inspect. My car. "Honda S2000," He opened my hood, and wave the smoke out his face, "Double wishbone suspension, a six-speed short throw manual gearbox, leather interior." He looked over my shoulder to the inside of my. car.  
  
I snapped the gum in my mouth, it seemed to snap him back into reality and suddenly notice I was even there, "'Sup." He nod his head and then walked back over to Dom, "So, the decals?" He went back to his original question. Dom told him and he went back into the garage. Well, nice meeting you too sex god.  
  
You know, I was really getting pissed that no one was making a big fuss over my baby. She was the bomb alright!? She could go 156 in two minutes and slide to a stop without so much as a skid -anti-lock brakes biatch. Only no one seemed to care, what the hell was I even here for anyways? To laugh at?  
  
Dom noticed my pissed off mood and came over, "That's Letty," He pointed to his firecracker, "You know Vince," He smirked as me and Vince exchanged death glares, "Leon," He pointed to the guy next to Vince, "My sister Mia," He motioned her over, "And her white boy Brian." Surfer boy nod his head. I nodded back. "Next to Brian is Jesse." Jesse waved and I smiled back.  
  
"And the pretty boy who touched my baby?" I said going to shut the my car hood, it slammed shut. I winced, whispering an apology to my sweet Rosalyn.  
  
Dom laughed, "That's Vito. Sorry about him, kid had no manners."  
  
"Apparently." I muttered.  
  
"They're not theeeerrreee!" Vito came back out.  
  
Dom turned around, "Boy, wha? You don't have eyes, LOOK around!" He scolded Vito.  
  
"Jeez, I was just asking. Don't have a melt down." He waved his hands about. I stifled a laugh, than went serious when Dom glared down at me. Whoops!  
  
"I'll have Jesse take a look under that hood," He sized me up again, than smiled, "Yea, he'll like that."  
  
I snorted, "Ain't nobody detailing THIS car alright? Now why did you call me here? To make fun of me? To piss me off? Or to just be an asshole?" I snapped. You know, I was never good at keeping my mouth shut. I made a mental note to work on that.  
  
"Jesse!" He yelled over his shoulder, completely ignoring me. I was getting used to being ignored around here, bastards. "Check the S2000 than tell me what you think." He looked back to me, "Follow me." He went into the garage.  
  
And so I followed. 


End file.
